My Salvation
by PoisonIvyLeague
Summary: Evie has spent her life losing the people she loves and now, at 17 she vows not to let anyone get close to her. But can she keep to that when the Salvatores storm into her life and uncover a secret about her even she didn't know?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Evie Hunter stood next to the freshly filled grave, staring with tear filled eyes at the new, and older headstones. The wind whipped her red hair across her face, the slight drizzle in the air dampening it and the overused black dress she was wearing. Nobody was around her anymore; they had left almost an hour before. Each person had approached her; hugged her or patted her shoulder, told her how very sorry they were for her loss, and for a girl of 17 she had been through too much. Too much loss for even people double her age, for people who have had the chance to live life to full, to even comprehend how she felt.

She walked, stopping in front of the centre of the headstones, and knelt down in the damp, muddy grass. Placing the white roses she held in her hand on each of the headstones she mumbled words of love, and loneliness. Standing up with a new sense of determinism she gave one last look at the graves before turning around and walking away. As she did, she made a promise. A promise to her family, her friends, and herself. A promise she vowed to never break.

"Never again."

When I was five my mother fell pregnant. When I was six, the baby died, and my mother became ill. When I was eight, my mother's illness killed her. When I was 11, my father was in a car accident and died. When I was fourteen, my grandma, who had been looking after my brother and me since our father's death, passed away. A year later, when I was fifteen, my grandfather joined her. Now, I'm seventeen, and standing at the fresh grave of my brother, my last living relative. Now, I'm alone.

That's why I know this is my fault. Everybody I get close to, everyone I love or care for always die. I practically set Death a place at the dinner table. First the baby, then my mum, my dad, my grandparents, my friends and now.. Now Death has taken the last family member I had, my big brother. He had looked after us after our grandparents died, he stuck up for me at school when people teased me. He didn't hate me like everyone else after...

Running my hands through my hair I decided this would never happen again. Never again would someone I love die. Never again would I have to wear this black dress. Never again would I have to stand and watch as someone I love is lowered into the ground. Never again would I have to be called to the Headmasters office, and be confronted by the scene I have become so accustomed to. Never again would anybody suffer on my account, because I'm sure it must be something to do with me. Nobody else has lost their whole family and best friends, all before their 18th birthday. Never again will I be the one left alive on Earth. The next funeral I attend will be own.

Walking through the front door of my house, I can feel the difference already. Other then me there is no living being in this house. It may sound crazy, but it feels like even the house is grieving. Or maybe that's just because of how I feel. I walk into the lounge, drop my keys in the key dish and kick my shoes off. Sitting down on the edge of the sofa I stare into space. I can feel the tears burning in my eyes, but I won't cry. I cried when I found out. I always cry when I find out, but never again, not at the funeral, and not after. I hardly cried at TV shows or movies. I had learnt very quickly that tears were not to be wasted on trivial things. I still slipped up every now and then, when something reminds me of one of the people I've lost. After the funerals I always felt the same. I know exactly how my emotions are going to go for the next week; for now time will stop, as soon as I go back to school the day will be far to quick, then I will come home, where time will slow. I'll become a recluse, which will help this time. Then, I'll laugh. I'll laugh over something stupid and small; something that's probably not even funny. Then I'll feel guilty. Then for a while I'll feel nothing, become numb, until one day a single emotion will break through and slowly, over time, I'll become me again. Me with a whole other person missing. This time I have no one to turn to though, no one to seek comfort through.

As soon as I get back to school, I won't talk to anyone. I'll answer my name when the teacher takes attendance, I'll do my homework, and school work to the best of my ability, I'll sit by myself at lunch and break. I won't interact with anybody. For a week or so I imagine it'll be easy, I never notice anyone after, but when that passes I'll have to be strong. I'll have to remember people die when they get close to me.

Standing up, I began to devise a plan; tomorrow I would stay on the sofa curled in my duvet all day, the next day I would go back to school, and next week when I go back to work I'll save all of my wages to pay the bills of this wouldn't need money to go out, so food and bills are what my wages will be going on. I walked up the stairs to my room, deciding against a shower, I just want to go to bed. I can shower in the morning. A part of me is so thankful to my brother for deciding to book our shopping. Now, every two weeks freezer food and treat food will be delivered, with basics and essentials being delivered weekly. He's already paid for the next six months of groceries thanks to a huge bonus and savings. It's almost as if he knew he would die.

Shaking that terrifying thought from my mind, I walked through my bedroom door, pushing it to a close behind me and rifled through my drawers for a set of pyjamas. Quickly changing I threw my mourning clothes into my washing basket. Thinking again, I grabbed them and threw them in the bin. I won't need them again. I collapsed on my bed, wrapping myself in my duvet and closed my eyes, hoping for a dreamless sleep. That isn't what I got. I dreamt of crows, glistening blue eyes in the darkness, fog and a lone wolf howl.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Everywhere you look is busy, students running to lockers, or classes, or talking with friends. Chatter fills the air, girls gossiping about boys they like, boys arguing about last nights football match. Everywhere is busy, everywhere is loud, and everyone is talking with somebody. Except one girl; she walks through the hallways to her locker, wearing her drab uniform, her hair is in a simple ponytail. She throws the books she doesn't need yet into her locker, and starts towards her first class. No one around her notices her at all, she is a ghost.

It's been two months since the funeral, since I decided not to let anyone in. I built up my walls, making sure no one could break through. So far, no one has even tried- well they did for the first few weeks, but I think that they think all the grief has finally sent me insane. Maybe it has. If I'm honest I haven't missed having people around, I just miss my family, and those friends I once had that died. I'm sure that they've forgotten all about me now; once or twice even the teacher forgot my name at registration. I don't answer any questions, or get involved in any group discussion, so I guess that's not really a surprise.

I walk through the crowded hallway, dodging people as they don't see me. Eventually, I made it to my first class, and sit at the back. As everyone else begins to file in and take their seats, I pull out my notebook ready. That hour passes quickly, and I'm soon sitting in math class. The first thing my teacher does is collect the homework, walking straight past me. It's always the same, I'm lower than a nobody now, even the teachers can't see me. Finally, then end of the day arrives, I put on my iPod, and start to walk home. I watch as everyone else is walking in groups, talking animatedly about their day. I sigh to myself, and walk faster.

Thirty minutes later, I'm kicking my front door shut and dropping my bag and books on the floor. I head straight to the kitchen, grabbing a snack and putting the kettle on. As I make my tea I gaze out of my kitchen window and the front garden. People had been round a week or so after my brother's funeral, trying to make me got o a Children's Care Home. Obviously, I had put up a fight. I'd just lost the last member of my family, and now they wanted me to lose my home too! They had agreed, reluctantly, to let me stay, one condition. That condition being that a care worker came round three times a week. I'd agreed, and they decided to help pay a part of my bills. I was very fortunate though, my brother hadn't touched any of the money or possessions we had inherited, so I had plenty of money now- especially as I never went out.

Picking up my tea, I moved to the dining room, the huge dining table placed perfectly in the middle of the room, for the whole family to sit around. One on end, a table mat sat, on the other a whole load of books and notebooks. I sat down and started on my English homework. We had to choose one object, and write a short story about it. I'd chosen the Boxes.

It arrived a few days after the funeral. Just a normal wooden box, with one single white rose, and two pieces of paper. One said, '2nd July' the other, 'Innocence'. A month after, another one arrived, again just a normal wooden box, a white rose and two pieces of paper; one saying '29th February', the other, 'Purity'. The hand writing was perfectly neat, and gorgeously old fashioned. I never saw who dropped them off; they are always sat on my doorstop when I get home from school. It's so mysterious.

After I finished my homework and eaten dinner I was again standing in the kitchen, this time washing up. We used to have a dishwasher, but I sold it. It's only me here after all. As I wash up, I watch little Mrs Renberg from next door walk up and down the road; knocking on doors, and talking to people for a minutes before hugging them and walking away. A part of me wishes I knew what she was saying, but she missed my house like it didn't exist. Looking over at her house, I see two men standing at her drive way. Leaning closer to the window, I try to see any of there features, but it's too dark. A few minutes later Mrs Renberg's front door opens, casting light on the two men. I gasp and jump back from the window as I realise they were looking straight at me. I quickly shut the blinds, and double check that the front and back doors are both locked. Something about the way those two guys were looking at me gave me chills. They looked... confused, maybe. Interested, or intrigues perhaps. Trying to shrug it off, I went upstairs to shower and go to bed.

Waking up the next morning, I felt more tired then I had the night before. Getting out of bed, I stretch my arms in the air. Trudging downstairs, I made my way the kitchen. Flicking the kettle on, I open the blinds and peer out. Nothing out of the ordinary. I'm not sure why I thought there would be, nothing out of the ordinary ever happens here. Except for my families deaths I suppose. I quickly made a cup of tea, and then walked back upstairs to get dressed fro the day. A red tee, and black jeans were the two first clean things I grabbed, so that was my outfit for casual Friday. Glancing at my clock, I saw I had loads of time before having to head to school. Going around my room, I picked up the laundry littering my floor, and took it all down to the washing machine.

After a quick tidy in the kitchen, I grab an apple and my school things then start the walk to school. Flicking through songs until I find one I'm in the mood to listen to, I eat my apple. My mind wanders to the dream I had last night. I don't know where I was; just that it was dark, so dark I could hardly see my hand in front of my face. I had a feeling that I was being watched, and could hear heavy breathing. I heard a muffled voice, it sounded like it came from a room above me, but I couldn't make out what it said. A few moments later I heard footsteps and a door being pulled open. Light flooded in, and I saw a man huddled in the corner; chains were attached to his wrists, his ankles, and his neck. I gasped at the sight of him. Looking to the door, I saw a tall man, a beautiful man, who stood with a sort of regal superiority. He looked at the man with disgust, and threw some kind of liquid at him. I could see his lips moving, but couldn't make out what he was saying. A look at the other man though, showed me how in pain he was. The man by the door laughed, and I felt like someone was behind me, spinning quickly I caught a glimpse a dark hair and blue eyes, before it faded away.

As I get close to school, I cross the road, thinking about the familiar man who had stood in the door in my dream. A screech of brakes brings me back down to Earth. For a moment I freeze, terror coursing through me as the red convertible still hurtles towards me. A voice in my head yells, 'MOVE! Move now!', and I jump out of the road just in time to avoid being run over. The driver beeps his horn, and my heart fights to calm down. I guess that's a downside to being invisible- near death situations. Regaining control of my body, I look both ways before crossing the road, and run into the school building. I head straight to my locker, the cars screeching brakes, and the commanding voice, echoing in my head.

I made my way to my first class, and sat down in the back. As the rest of the class filed in, I rested my head on the table, cursing the convertible driver for going too fast, and myself for not looking. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up, shocked. No one ever comes and speaks to me. I look at the girl, trying to think of who she is, but I don't even recognise her.

"Hi. Are you okay?" She asked, her voice perfect.

"Yeah." I answer, willing her to go away.

"I saw you almost get hit by that car this morning. I live next door to you." She continued.

"Oh, right. Erm, I'm Evie." I realised how plain my voice sound compared to hers.

"Hi Evie. I'm Elena."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

The class that day was quiet, with all the students trying to hear what the two girls were saying. Rumours spread quickly, and by break everyone in the school knew that the new girl had talked to Evie Hunter. What was even more strange was that Evie had talked back. Everyone in the school wanted to know why this new girl, that nobody knew anything about, could break through to the Unbreakable Silent Girl. That wasn't the only source of gossip circulating the school; the gorgeous new guy, and that flashy car that dropped him off. Half of the school was following the antics of the two girls; the other half followed the boys. So, half way through the day, when the three mysteries met, everyone in the school was there to see it.

Elena, it turned out, was in all my classes except one, and didn't stop talking. Unluckily for me, the one and only class we didn't share was last, and she was adamant to sit and talk with me in each of the rest. Half the time I could politely ignore her by listening to the teacher. Unfortunately, I had no reason to ignore her at lunch. She took hold of my hand and bounced through the rest of the school, leading me through the hallways. Just as we turned a corner, Elena squealed suddenly- causing me to scream. I heard laughter, and looking around realised that pretty much the whole school was cramped into this small hallway. And they were all watching us. Of course, they made sure to try and do so inconspicuously. Elena dragged me over to the one person who wasn't trying to not look at us. He had dark wavy hair and green eyes that I'm sure you could melt into. He was smiling at Elena, and as we got closer he shook his head, and chuckled a little.

"Stefan! How were your lessons?" She asked, kissing him.

"They were ok, you know, nothing new." He smiled as I stood awkwardly beside them.

"Oh, Stefan. This is Evie. She lives next door to us." Elena introduced, pulling me forwards.

"Hi Evie, I'm Stefan. I hope Elena hasn't been annoying you too much today."

"Oh, erm, no, not at all." I lied, blushing insanely as he put his hand on my arm.

I can't believe this! I don't blush at strangers, I'm probably on my way to giggling. Oh God. I hope I don't. I mean, seriously I'm not the girl who giggles and blushes over a guy; especially a guy I don't even know. I hate those girls; they ruin the reputation of us normal girls. It's because of them that guys think we're weak, vulnerable, allowed to be walked over. Although, in a way, right now I can understand. There was something about Stefan that was off, wrong; but felt so familiar to me. Suddenly, I nose dived back into reality, realising that Stefan and Elena were both staring at me expectantly.

"I... erm, sorry. What did you say?"

"Did you need a lift home?" Elena giggled.

"Oh, well no. But thank you. I'm happy with walking." I replied, as the bell rang. "Best get to class. Bye, Stefan."

Elena, of course, followed me, and as soon as we got to our class she snatched the seat next to me. Before anything could happen in the class, she had already launched into a new topic of conversation.

"That's a very interesting necklace you have on." She remarked.

My hand flew up to my necklace, as I looked down at it. It's silver, with a small owl, and two surrounding flowers. I wear it every day, and have since I first got it. I couldn't remember that time though; I'd had it for as long as I can remember. It was a part of me now, I never took it out. It felt like a huge part of me was gone if I ever did. This small necklace held so many memories that I couldn't even remember.

"Yeah." I answered her, vaguely.

"I must be quite old, by the looks of it."

"I wouldn't know how old it is. I mean, I've always had it, so it's at least as old as me." I replied.

Elena 'hmmed', and was about to say something else when our teacher walked in and, thankfully, stopped her. I practically ran to my last lesson, sitting at the back like usual, welcoming the silence and emptiness surrounding me. After so long of being alone, it was exhausting to even be around someone like Elena. I rested my head on the table, and let the lesson wash over me. As soon as the final bell rang, I grabbed my stuff and headed home. As I walked out of the car lot, I saw the same car that had almost run me over this morning. Walking straight past it, I turned on my iPod, and made sure the volume was as loud as it could be.

After the walk home, I could finally see my house. I looked at the house next to mine, the house that now occupied Elena and Stefan. A groan escaped my lips as I saw them getting out of a car in their driveway. Elena and Stefan had both just stepped out of a red convertible, the very same that had almost killed me this morning. I couldn't help but stare as I walked past, and almost tripped when the driver of the car got out. He was tall, indescribably handsome, and with black hair I would kill to run my fingers through, and to top it off; he wore a leather jacket that made him look every bit the bad boy. I quickly turned away, only now aware I was staring.

"Hey! You!" I heard through my iPod, I turned and came face to face with the driver of the car.

Up close I could see how dark his eyes were, but they glistened with mischief and danger. For the third time today a sense of familiarity swept over me, and more than ever before an urge to run. To run and hide from the man standing in front of me. I looked away from his eyes as he spoke.

"You're the girl who walked out in front of my car this morning." He practically growled.

"Excuse me! _You _almost hit _me_, and you're trying to blame me! It's opposite the school; you shouldn't be driving like an idiot!" I yelled, as something snapped inside me.

It was almost as if something in the pit of my stomach was urging me on, a voice in my head encouraging me. I turned around angrily, and stalked up to my front door. There, on the floor in front of my door was a box. I recognized it immediately. Snatching it from the ground, I thrusted the door open, stepped inside, then kicked it shut. I sat down in the middle of the living room and opened the box hesitantly. Inside was a single white rose, and two fancy pieces of paper. One had a date on it; 10th November, the other read; I am worthy of you.

I thought back to the other boxes, 2nd June and Innocence, 29th February and Purity, and now 10th November and I am worthy of you. What did it all mean? What do all of these dates have in common? Every time I got a new box, a new date, I tried to figure out what the dates meant, what significance they held. I could never think of anything though. Nothing important ever happened on those dates. There were also those words, though. What did they have to do with anything? Innocence, Purity, I am worthy of you.

I looked at them all again, but when no sudden idea hit me, I packed them all back up. Placing the boxes on top of each other, I picked them up and started taking them back to the cupboard they live in. I closed the door and walked back into the living room, picked up the white rose, and went to the kitchen to put it in water. As I put the rose in the water, a movement outside caught my eye. I leaned closer to the window, and saw something move around to the back of my house. I ran through to the back, and looked out of the window. As I saw a movement, I froze, a scream caught in my throat. Looking directly at me, was a giant wolf.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi all!<strong>

**Here's chapter 3, I hope you enjoy it!**

**A big thank you to everyone who has favourited, followed, or reviewed this story, it makes my day to see that! :)**

**Please follow on twitter: /#!/TashaPoisonIvy **

**Or 'like' on facebook: .com/pages/PoisonIvyLeague/234574016595637 **

**Thanks again, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter,**

**T x**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

The wolf stared at the girl. The girl stared at the wolf. Neither moved for moments. The wolfs eyes never left the girls, and she couldn't seem to pull away from its gaze. Her body yearned to be near him, but at the same time knew she wasn't safe. The wolf stood statue like, not moving, barely breathing. All that moved was the fur that covered its body. The girl's body was paralysed by those eyes; they looked so human, so emotional. They were beckoning her forward, closer to the wolf. As her body gave in to the emotional demands of the wolf's eyes, she stepped forward.

I stepped forward, and hit my knees on the table that sat underneath the window. All sense was knocked back into me, and I took a step back. Two, three, four steps until I turned around and ran for the door. I heard a crash behind me, telling me the wolf had jumped through my window, shattering it. I kept running, until I got to the kitchen. My hand flew to the knife that rested on the counter, and I span around to face the wolf again. It was larger then any wolf I had ever seen, much larger. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, as I saw the wolf tilt its head as it watched the knife in my hands. I glanced back into its eyes, not trusting myself to look for more then a few seconds, and saw a questioning, puzzled look. Stepping back I shook my head. No, it's a wolf. What am I talking about? A puzzled look, that's ridiculous. It's just a wolf. A really, really big wolf. A really big wolf that was staring at me, holding as knife, in my kitchen. Finally, the reality of the situation hit me and screamed. I screamed louder then I had ever screamed, hoping that someone would hear me and come to help. The wolf took a small step toward me, but stopped when my front door swung open. I looked over to see Stefan, Elena and the other man that had almost run me over standing just inside my door.

"Elena, make sure the girl's ok. Stay with her." The dark haired man said.

Elena started to make her way towards me, until Stefan grabbed her arm. He sent the man a hard look, but he just shrugged.

"Don't be stupid. Evie, are you ok?" He asked me, not taking his eyes off of the wolf.

"Yes." I replied. "It hasn't done anything."

"Great. Now let's get this thing away." The man said.

"Damon, be careful." Elena murmured, as he stepped toward the wolf.

The wolf growled, and jumped at me. I screamed, and ducked, squeezing my eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable pain. When it didn't come, I slowly opened my eyes. The wolf was in front of me, watching Damon. Damon, Elena and Stefan all looked shocked, but Damon kept coming. The closer he got, the closer the wolf got to me. I couldn't go any further back, I was trapped by the kitchen counter, but the wolf was getting closer and closer to me. I could feel its warm fur on my skin, and felt its body vibrate as it growled at Damon.

"Damon." Stefan whispered in a tone that told him to be careful, to realise what was happening.

Damon stopped and in a speed that I couldn't even see flung something at the wolf. Something inside me snapped, and screamed again. This time it wasn't out of fear for myself though, it was out of fear for the wolf. Quicker then I could comprehend the wolf had jumped out of the way, nudging me with it. I fell on the floor, landing awkwardly on my wrist. I closed my eyes for a second as I heard the shouting start. I heard three sets of feet running towards me, but I terrifying snarl stopped them all. I opened my eyes and saw the wolf staring down at me. Staring back up at it, my eyes locked with its glowing yellow eyes again. I cringed away, as far into the ground as I could, but still couldn't make my eyes leave its own. I moved the hand that I had fallen on, wincing as a sudden pain shot through my wrist. The wolf looked down at it, softly nudging it with its nose. I held my breath, and realised my other hand felt heavy, that's when I remembered I was still holding the knife. I quickly pulled it up, slicing across the wolf's leg. It let out a small whimper and its eye flashed blue. I gasped and shuffled away as quick as I could, shaking my head. That didn't just happen, it couldn't have. Suddenly, Stefan and Damon were throwing silver and some kind of liquid at the wolf that made it whimper a little, but soon it was growling again. It was obvious that it was in pain. Elena ran to me, crouching beside me, as Damon and Stefan ran through my door, the wolf following them rapidly. Elena helped me up, and looked at my wrist quickly, prodding it here and there. When I told her it didn't hurt anymore, she sighed in relief. I looked around my kitchen at the mess, and we both started to pick up everything that had been thrown around. Elena kept looking at the door, worrying about Stefan and Damon, I guessed.

"They're really brave." I whispered.

"Braver then you could understand." She replied, just as quietly.

We carried on working in silence, until we heard a noise at the door. We both looked up, and saw Damon and Stefan standing at the door. Elena rushed to Stefan, hugging him tightly. I walked over to them slower.

"Thank you. It was really brave of you to come and help me. Especially you, Damon, to go at it like you had. I'm really grateful." I thanked them.

"Oh, it was nothing. Don't worry about it." Damon replied, casually.

"It could've attacked you. It might have bitten you or something." I said. "You could've been really hurt."

Damon chuckled, "Really, it's nothing. I've been on the receiving end of one of those things before, it wasn't too bad."

"Evie, your window is broken." Stefan said quickly.

I walked over to the back window, now just a gaping hole in my wall. Sighing, I started picking up the glass from the floor.

"We'll do that. And if you want, I can come round tomorrow to fix the window." Damon offered.

"Are you sure?" I asked, hesitantly.

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't."

"Ok then. Thank you, it would really help." I answered as I looked around. All the glass was already gone from the floor. "That was quick."

Elena and Stefan chuckled, "Stefan doesn't like mess." Elena giggled as she handed me the bag of glass. I walked back into the kitchen; Elena, Stefan and Damon following, to put the bag into the trash. On my counter was a box, just like the boxes in my cupboard. I opened it, forgetting about the other people in my house, and was surprised to see no rose, no one word note, but a letter. I pulled it out of the box and recognised my father's writing. I gasped and sat down at the kitchen table, barely registering the other three people who know surrounded me.

_My Dearest Evie,_

_ If you are reading this letter, it means that the worst has happened. You are alone. We have tried to protect you for all of these years, but I suppose we have failed. I only hope that we have taught you enough to protect yourself from now on. You must not cry, or grieve for us. We are not the ones who need your time, not anymore. You, my dearest daughter, need to be careful now. _

_ My beautiful, intelligent Evie, you have been the light of my life for my lifetime. You have brought such joy, such excitement, and such surprises. If it was not for you, our family would have disappeared. Lost to time. In times of darkness, when you just cannot go on, you must remember that. You must remember our good times; the times we laughed, the many games you made us play, the hours of torturous beauty tips you made us listen to. You must remember that we loved you, and that we will forever be in your life, as long as you hold onto our memories, as we will with you._

_ For so many years long years you have been kept in the dark, I hope you do the right thing now that we are all gone and move to the light. It is of greatest importance to me that you do not get hurt. There is something you must do for me, to fully understand the situation. You must trust me, you must find it. I have placed it in our favourite place, next to a tree planted just for you. It will give you everything you need. Until then, I have one thing you must know to keep safe. He will- _

Tears were falling down my cheeks. I turned the page over, but there was nothing there. I put the paper onto the table, and ran my fingers through my hair. That was a letter from my father, my dead father. I couldn't believe after all this time I finally heard form him again. The first few months after he had died all I wanted was to find something that was from him, but I never did. My heart ached as I looked down at his writing, the tears kept flowing. I felt an arm go around my shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I know what it's like to lose your parents. Mine both died in a car crash a few years ago. Do you want to talk about it?" I heard Elena ask me.

I couldn't speak, I just shook my head.

"Ok. We'll go, leave you alone for a bit. If you need us, we're right next door." She said, comfortingly.

All I could do was nod. A few minutes later I heard the door shut, and then I was surrounded by a deafening silence. It weighed down on me until I could hardly breathe. I looked back at the letter, picking it up to read it again, and again, and again.

"Daddy, I miss you." I cried, quietly.

I looked back over to the box, and dropped the half letter back into it. I couldn't bare to see it now. Picking up the box, I took it to the cupboard and placed it with the rest of them. After I had a quick shower, and then sat downstairs in my pyjamas. I watched the glassless window, wondering how I could possibly sleep whilst it was open like that. I heard a knock on the front door, and jogged over to open it. Damon looked down at me, and smirked, before replacing it with a mask of no emotion again.

"I was sitting at home, and thought that you might be worried about the fact that you have a huge hole in your wall. So I brought paper and stuff to cover it up." Damon explained, gruffly.

"You thought..?"

"Ok, my little brother thought. And so did Elena. They want me to apologise for almost running you over." He caved quickly. "Even though it was your fault."

"It was not my fault. You shouldn't drive like a maniac." I replied coolly.

"Do you want me to cover the window up or not?" He snapped.

I sighed, "Yes." He gave me a hard look. "Please."

"That's better. A bit of politeness never killed anyone."

I stood around as he covered up the window. I knew it wasn't really going to protect me all that much, but I felt better knowing that it was there. An awkward silence had fallen between us, and I realised I was only wearing an Elvis Presley t-shirt.

"Ohh. I get it now."

"What?" Damon asked, turning around.

"The reason you smirked when I opened the door. Have you finished?"

"Ha. You forgot about your state of undress? Well, I suppose with those legs you can afford to." He winked at me. "And yes, I've finished. How about a night cap?"

"I should really be going to bed." I answered, ignoring his comment about my legs, even though my face had burnt as he said it.

I took him back to the door, and said good night, then headed upstairs and into bed. Lying in bed, I stared at the ceiling and thought about everything that had happened tonight. That wolf had been much larger then any wolf I had ever seen, and its yellow eyes had held mine so much. Those eyes, the eyes that had flashed blue when I cut it. And my fathers letter, that had really hit me hard. I wondered what the rest of the letter said. He will- what? And who is he? I didn't know, I couldn't think. My eyes started to get heavier, and I couldn't fight off sleep any longer. I rolled over and felt a stinging on my arm. I forced my eyes open again and looked at my arm, seeing a small red cut on my arm. Hmm, I wonder when that happened. Closing my eyes again I finally slept. My dreams were full of whispers, of crows, of striking blue eyes that pierced my mind, and a man... an incredibly handsome man.

**Ta-da! I'm so sorry for the incredibly long wait! Plllleeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeeee forgive me!**

**I hope this chapter makes up for wait you gus have had, and of course that you liked it!**

**Next chapter is coming soon, I promise!**

**Please review, it means so much to me when you do!**

**T x**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Damon Salvatore relaxed back against the headboard of his bed, his hands behind his head. He couldn't help thinking of the strange girl next door, and the werewolf that had attacked her house. Even from where he lounged, Damon could feel the strange force surrounding Evie's house. Although Damon had only been in the neighbourhood a few days, he had already heard rumours about the girl; her whole family had died, leaving her alone. Damon thought of the letter the girl had received so mysteriously, half of it had been missing. He knew the name Hunter, he had heard in many times before; he'd even had the pleasure of meeting some of the family. Damon smiled at the memory, Stefan had been losing control when the two brothers had met the Hunter father, it was his son who had suggested this place for them to live; quiet, unsuspecting. He was puzzled why he had never heard of the girl before, though.

I closed my eyes, and probed for Evie's mind. I knew she was sleeping, and slipped silently into her dreams. I took her away from the field she was in, and darkened her dream, flying through her mind in my crow form. She span around gasping, as I swooped low over her to land. I stood in the shadows of her dream, watching her turning round and round, trying to find any indication to where I am. Her heart was galloping, both in and out of her dream. I could hear it faintly from where I lay on my bed, and chuckled to myself. She quickly span round in her dream to look where the chuckle had come from, but hadn't seen me. I darkened her dream even more, filling her mind with fog, and walked close to her. I stood right behind her, hearing her breathing in short gasps, and ran my fingers down her arms.

"Don't move." I whispered, easily preventing her from going anywhere.

I let my fangs elongate, and softly grazed them across her neck. Hearing her whimper at the contact, I smiled. Fear was rolling off of her, I could smell it. I stood up straight again as the presence of someone else pushed its way into her dream. I stood still, probing for the force that had interrupted, but was knocked off my feet when it hit me. Evie's dream was fading around me, as I saw it shift back to the field she was in before.

I jumped up from my bed after being forced out of Evie's dream. Nothing had ever done that to me before, especially when I was trying to stay in the dream. I looked out my window, over to her house, and then sped downstairs. Stefan and Elena were cuddled on the sofa, both looked up as I moved past them. I walked until I was under Evie's bedroom window, changed into a crow and flew into her room. I changed back, and watched her sleeping. She seemed tense, but she was smiling. I wandered around her room, picking up a few of her things to look at closer. Some of her possessions were old, really old. Her family must have a thing for passing objects down through the generations. Walking to her door, I glanced back at her, she was still sleeping peacefully.

I wandered downstairs, opening a few cupboards, being nosy. I wanted to find any possible reason for the strange feeling I got from this house. I looked around for a few minutes until I found a door that was already a little open. Pulling the door open wider, I looked in. There was nothing incredibly interesting, a few old looking boxes, nothing else. I closed the door again, I could still hear her heart thumping calmly upstairs. I thought of her blood being pumped around her body, her warm, sweet blood. It would be easy enough for me to take some, she wouldn't even notice. I sped back upstairs, into her room. She was still smiling. I probed her mind, but came against a strong, unbreakable block. What the hell had happened? Only ten minutes earlier I was able to manipulate her mind with complete ease. I sat on the edge of her bed, lowering my fangs. I picked up her hand, and kissed her wrist. Before I could do anything else my lips were on fire. I dropped her hand. I growled at the girl. Vervain. She must have vervain in her perfume. I rushed out of her house, stopping the first pretty girl I came across, and biting into her.

I took only enough from the girl to stop the vervain from burning. Evie knew. She must do. There was no other explanation I could think of. I stalked around, searching for a girl to drink from to get rid of my thirst. It was early, too early for most humans to be out. I stood still and searched with my mind for any human around. I caught one, and made my way to it. By now I had shut off all emotions, letting the monster in me take over. I caught the girl, and plunged my teeth into her neck before she could even turn around. All to soon I had drained her. As I started to take over again, I growled at the realisation that I had killed the girl. I threw her over my shoulder and rushed to a river that I could hear nearby. The thought of Saint Stefan and Ever-so-perfect Elena lecturing me about killing the girl was annoying me already. I stood on the bank of the river, and took hold of the girl, her red hair covering her face and neck. I suppose that's a good thing, I can honestly say I've never seen the girl in my life. I chuckled a little. I threw her to the middle if the river, and turned around to leave, but not before something caught my eye. I span around again, just in time to see the girl fall through the water.

Stefan is going to get Ripper mad at me for this.

The man chuckled as he easily removed the eldest Salvatore boy from Evie's mind. He stood at the edge of the woods by her house, gazing up at her window. His patience had been tested by the Salvatore, how dare he try to take this moment with Evie away from him? The man glanced at Damon's window, only to see him staring at Evie's. The man smiled, he knew that Damon was confused as to how he was pushed out. He also knew that Damon hated it. The man looked back at Evie's window, before leaning against a tree, closing his eyes and focusing on her dream.

I brought her back to the field she had first been dreaming of. She was lying on the grass, her head resting on my lap. The sun beat down on us, and she smiled up at me as I stroked her cherry hair. She giggled, and I looked at her questioningly.

"You are being so different. You are never like this." She explained.

"You have seen me like this before, sweetheart." I replied, her soft voice causing me to smile.

"Only one or two times. You never act like this when anyone else is around us." I frowned at the sadness in her voice.

"Come here." I said, moving so she could sit up. "You understand why, do you not?"

"Yes, I do. Only, sometimes it is difficult to remember your feelings toward me when you act so cold and distant."

I stared at her, shocked. I didn't mean to ever act cold towards her. Distant, yes, I had too. Never cold though, she didn't deserve that at all. I moved closer to her, holding both of her hands in mine, and looking directly into her eyes.

"I never meant to act cold. It was not my intention to hurt you. You must believe me, my love. You know how much I care for you." I told her, sincerely.

"At times like this, I do. They are so few, though. Could we not sneak away to be alone more often?" she asked, almost begged me.

"Of course. I promise." I replied, leaning into her.

I could almost feel her lips on mine, the contact I had been dying to have again, when I was snapped out of her dream. I opened my eyes; jumping away from the tree I had been leaning against and looked up to her window. Her light was on, I could see her silhouette moving in her room. I ran silently to the front of her house, smelling the Salvatore boy's scent strongly. I hid as she walked out of her house, and then swiftly moved inside. I rushed to her room, his scent was strongest here. A growl ripped through my throat at the thought of him being in Evie's room. I turned away, running out of her house and following her scent along a river. Intrigued, I continued to follow her.

The air chilled around Damon, the wind whipping around him. He looked up towards the sky; dark, angry clouds had covered it in the past few minutes. Fog has started to appear, thick and quickly, around him. Damon looked around, trying to locate who was doing this, but felt nothing. He looked back at the river, to the spot where he had thrown her, but he couldn't see that far now due to the fog. What scared Damon was that for once, it wasn't him doing it. Realising what he had to do, Damon turned and ran home.

I ran home, throwing the door open, and went straight to the kitchen ignoring Stefan and Elena. I felt for her presence, but couldn't feel anything. I closed my eyes and searched for her dream, but couldn't find it. I hit the table with all my strength, splitting it in two. Stefan and Elena had got into the kitchen now, pestering me with questions. I turned to Stefan, grabbing hold of his shoulders.

"Damon! Let go of him!" Elena screamed, pulling on my arm.

I pushed her away easily. Vampire or not, she still wasn't as strong as I was, Stefan had her on his puppy and bunnies diet. I fixed him with a hard look.

"Can you feel her?" I spat at him.

"What are you talking about? Feel who?"

"The girl next door. Can you feel her?" I shouted.

I saw him concentrate for a moment, a look of shock covering his face. He tried again, and then looked at Elena. I followed his look to see her trying too. She looked back at both of us, then ran out of the house. I looked back at Stefan, he was still probing for her mind, I could feel it. I pushed him away from me, and moved to the living room to try again. I probed around for her presence, but I couldn't even feel it in the woods. I growled in frustration, turning around when Elena and Stefan came into the room. I looked at Elena, hoping she had found her. She just shook her head. I twisted round, grabbing hold of the first thing I could, the table and launching it across the room.

"Damon? What's wrong?" I heard Stefan ask.

"I killed her. I drained Evie."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! 2nd chapter uploaded this week! :D<strong>

**Hope you all like this one! Please review, it honestly makes my day and inspires me to write more :)**

**Until next chapter, T x**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Evie Hunter was sleeping peacefully, dreaming of the man who loved her. He was leaning into her, his lips so close to hers when she woke. She sat up, gasping. Evie turned her bedside light on, blinking as her room was illuminated. She looked around, feeling like someone had been in her room. Her mind was on the half- letter she had received from her father, the wolf, and the strange dream. Evie slid out of her bed, her mind still in the dream, to put on a jumper and her shoes from her closet. She jogged down her stairs, and walked out of her front door, knowing the one place she needed to be.

I walked all the way to the cemetery, with an awful feeling that someone was following me, hiding just far enough in the surrounding woods so that I couldn't see them in the darkness, but so they had a perfect view of me. The letter from my father was safely tucked into my jacket pocket, making me feel just a little more safe. All around me whispers of memories were trying to push themselves into mind, but dying away before they could do it. I could hear footsteps following me, a crack of twigs, and words in the wind. I tugged my jumper closer to my body and started walking faster, thinking of anything that would get my mind of the eerie setting. I knew that in a horror movie I would be the stupid girl who gets killed because she can't stop herself from going out in the middle of the night. I hated that girl. I would always scream at the TV for the girl to stay in the house, to lock all the doors and windows and go to bed. Somewhere in the back of my mind that's what I was telling myself to do, but the overwhelming urge to see them was too big.

When I finally got there I let myself fall to my knees. I reached my hand out, stroking the tombstone. I could feel the tears burning my eyes as I sat in front of the graves of my mother, the baby, my grandparents, my father and my brother. Everyone I loved was lying dead in front of me, and I knew I should be there too. I wasn't there to wallow though, I had to find out answers. I pulled the letter out of my pocket, holding it in my hands.

"Daddy, I know you can't hear me, I actually feel stupid for even being here. It's just that, that letter, well I only got half of it. And so much weird stuff has been happening. A wolf crashed into the house. And I was scared, but a tiny part of me didn't want Damon to hurt it. Damon's the guy that has moved in next door, him and his brother Stefan with Elena, Stefan's girlfriend. You would like Stefan and Elena, I don't think you would like Damon too much though." I sighed, feeling silly that I was talking about all of this to a corpse.

"My dreams have been weird too, there was this guy that I felt like I knew, he was gorgeous. And I felt so safe with him, it was like I had known him my whole life. You probably don't want to be hearing this, huh? I should talk to mum about this stuff." I scooted over to sit in front of my mothers grave. "He has the most beautiful eyes, mom. And he's so kind, and caring to me. I felt like I could tell him everything. I know dreams aren't real, but this one felt so real, it was really like I was there, that I knew him. Maybe it's just my mind trying to make me feel less lonely."

"Lonely?" A voice said behind me.

I span around, and saw a man standing tall over me. I stood up quickly, backing away from him. The wind whipped around me, sending my hair into a frenzy, clouds suddenly rolled across the sky, covering the moon, and fog appeared from nowhere.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked, looking into my eyes.

"My family."

"What happened to them?"

"They died, you idiot." I retaliated.

He stepped back looking back, and then glared into the woods. He huffed and looked back at me, walking towards me again.

"Don't talk to me like that." He said shaking his head. "No! No one talks to me like that!"

I stared at him, starting to freak out about him shouting at nothing. I stepped back, quicker and quicker before I turned and ran. I jumped over things on the floor, swerved around gravestones and ran as fast as I could. I could see the gate to the cemetery ahead of me, and glanced back quick enough to see that there was no one behind me anymore. I launched myself through the gate and started slowing down as I started heading home. My breathing was coming hard and fast. I looked over my shoulder, double checking that no one was behind me, and turn back around. I gasped, and couldn't stop in time before I bumped into a man in a leather coat. He grabbed hold of me before I fell, his hands too strong against my arms. I tried to squirm out of his grip, but when he wouldn't let go I looked up to see his eyes glowing yellow. I screamed and kicked and hit him, but his grip was too tight.

"Please, please let me go." I begged him, a voice in my head telling me to get away now.

He laughed, and threw me over his shoulder. I kicked and hit him harder, screaming until I couldn't breath. I couldn't see where he was taking me, and was trying to remember the direction we were heading until I was falling. I landed awkwardly on the same wrist I had hurt earlier that night, and whimpered at the pain. I rolled over, looking at the man who was lying on the ground with a bloody hole in his chest, a few yards away from me. This time I was too shocked to scream. I looked around frantically for whoever did this, terrified that they would come after me. I scrambled to my feet, and began to run home when I realised that I didn't have the letter from my father. I skidded to a stop, trying to think when I last had it. The cemetery. Part of me wanted to just run home, and not stop running until I was safely hidden under my covers with all the doors and windows locked. A bigger part of me, however knew that I couldn't live with myself if I lost the letter. I had to go back and get it. Sighing, I turned around and ran back to the cemetery. I ran to families graves and frantically searched for the letter.

"No. Where are you? Please don't say I lost you." I almost cried.

I looked around again; behind, on top, in front and even feet away from the graves but couldn't find it. I stood in the middle of the cemetery, feeling the familiar sting in my eyes. I shook my head, willing myself not to cry again. I had been crying way too much recently.

"_Evie." _I heard a voice whisper.

I span around trying to identify the source of the voice.

"_My Evie."_

"Who are you! Where are you!" I shouted into the stillness.

"_You'll never leave me will you, love?" _ I heard the voice say.

I span round, but still couldn't find who was speaking. I recognised the voice, I just couldn't tell where from.

"_Tell me that you'll never leave me, love." _

The voice sounded so sad, so unsure. A huge part of me wanted to comfort him, tell him I'll be by his side for the rest of my life, that I'll never leave. That was the same part that recognised his voice, that knew him; body and soul. That part of me really, truly couldn't comprehend leaving him. The rest of me didn't know him though, and the rest of me was begging me to run. So I ran. I ran faster then I had ever ran in my life. And just I was running from the cemetery I could've sworn I heard a scream.

I ran all the way home, without stopping or slowing down. I ran round the corner at the end of my road and noticed the lights were on in the house that the Salvatore's owned. I slowed down, knowing that if I was attacked now I could count on Elena or Stefan to help me. Maybe even Damon, if he was in a good mood. I tried to calm my breathing, slow it down even the tiniest amount. I stumbled past their house, and heard them talking. Slowly, and silently I tiptoed over to the window.

"Damon? What's wrong?" I heard Stefan ask.

"I killed her. I drained Evie." Damon replied.

I threw my hand over my mouth, stopping the gasp that was going to alert them to where I was. What was Damon talking about? _I drained Evie. _Drained me? How could he? What is he talking about?

"What are you taking about, Damon?" Elena asked quietly.

"I went out, I was so thirsty. I didn't even realise it was her! God damn it!" I heard Damon shout, and a crash quickly followed.

"You killed her?" Stefan asked.

"I think so." Damon replied, quieter now.

"Where is she?"

"The river."

**Yay! Chapter 6 is finalllly up!**

**I'm so sorry its been forever, I lost my memory stick so had to write everything again. I've also had mega amounts of work to do, exams are coming up so quickly! **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter, please please please review!**

**Thanks, T x**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Evie backed away from the house slowly, her hand still covering her mouth. Her body wanted to be frozen in shock but it also seemed to know how much danger she was in. She had just heard Damon and Stefan talking about her death, the death that apparently Damon had caused. 'Drained her.' Those two words repeatedly swam around her mind. Voices in the house had stopped now, their shadows moving from where they had been. Evie's breathing suddenly became shallow, hitches every now and then as the front door opened. Light pooled out, and a figure stood in the centre of the door, staring at her.

"You're not dead." I faintly heard Stefan say. "Damon! It's Evie! She's not dead! She's ok."

Damon and Elena suddenly appeared at the door, so quickly that if I'd had blinked I would have missed it. Something in the very back of my mind, in a locked box, a voice was yelling '_vampire_', but that couldn't be true. Vampire's exist only in an imaginary world, fairytale stories, and they certainly didn't go to High school. Another voice, a louder, more prominent one told me to move.

'Get away from them! They are more dangerous then you can imagine!' The voice in my head ordered.

Suddenly, my legs began to work properly again as I propelled my body away from the three people in front of me. I ran to my house, throwing the door open and slamming it shut as quickly as I could. Locking the door as much I could I ran into the kitchen for a knife, just in case. Slowly, I left the kitchen and headed for the stairs, trying to tread as lightly as possible. My mind was in complete overdrive, these people had the helped me, they'd protected me from that wolf, they actually seemed nice. How could they speak of my death so easily? Damon had said he was thirsty, he'd said he'd drained me, he'd killed me. I groaned a little, I was starting to get a headache from all of htis. I heard a knock at my front door, and Elena's voice asking to come in. I ignored it, knowing who else was out there too.

"We don't need permission to get in. More out of the way, Elena." Damon said.

"Da-"

"Move." He spat.

I stepped back, then screamed and covered my head as he kicked the door in. They walked in quickly, Elena and Stefan beside Damon watching him with concern. As Damon took a step towards me, they followed and I took a step away. Damon continued to advance on me, until I was near the back of my house.

"Stop walking away from me." Damon started, taking another step towards me.

"Stop walking towards me, then." I retorted, squeezing my hand on the handle of the knife.

"I just need to talk to you."

"You can do that from over there." I replied, gesturing to the other side of the room.

Damon's eyes flickered on the knife in my hand, as he got closer to me.

"You know that won't kill me, right?" He asked.

'Stab him and run! Go to the woods!'

"No, but I'm sure it'll help like hell." I replied, before thrusting the knife into his neck.

I span and ran out of the hole where my window used to be. My legs carried me to the woods like the voice had told me to. I could still hear it, giving me directions. Glancing back, I could see Stefan and Elena approaching quickly. I turned when I came across a fallen tree leaning against another and skidded to a stop. Standing in front of me was the giant wolf that had been in my house. It inclined it's head to behind itself, silently telling me to move behind it. Wait, no that's crazy.

'Do it. Get behind the wolf.'

**Hey guys! I'm back!**

**I've decided I'm going to update every friday/ saturday, as my college work has calmed down down. And I only have about a month until its finisehd foreveeeer! :D**

**Anyway, hope you like the chapter,**

**Posion x**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Evie quickly moved behind the large wolf, like the voice had told her to. As soon as she was behind it, it stepped closer to her; hiding her from view. The wolf could hear the three vampires walking through the wood, could smell the blood on one of them. Within a matter of minutes the wolf could see them through the trees; two looked worried, anxious whilst the other looked angry, murderously so. Evie could feel the wolf's growl before she heard it, as it stepped closer to her, and suddenly the wolf felt her warm hand against his fur.

XOXO

The wolf had me trapped between the trees and its body as it hid me from view. I felt it tense and the growl ripped through its throat menacingly, but somehow I wasn't scared. I knew this creature wouldn't hurt me. I could still see its eyes flash in front of me in my kitchen, I could still feel my desperation for it not to be hurt. I knew Damon, Elena and Stefan were getting close, because the wolf was slowly getting closer to me too. Without thinking, I put my hand against its fur, until I could feel its body. It turned its head to look at me, and I quickly retracted my hand, maybe it didn't want to be touched. It glanced back towards the woods before nudging my cheek with its nose. I stiffened and held my breath, not sure of what was happening, but too soon it turned away from me again. I gasped, and put my hand to my head as a stabbing pain went through it.

_*Standing in the garden of the large house, I looked up at the full moon. I was so sure something was going on, but no one was telling me anything. Not even __him__. He had told me he cared for me, and yet he was still hiding something huge from me. Suddenly, I felt an arm slung across my shoulders, looking up I saw my brother grinning down at me._

"_What has you so thoughtful, baby sister?"_

"_You know what. I know you heard us."_

"_Hm. Well, yes I did. Of course, I did not mean to. When you two really get going though, you can really shout." My brother chuckled. "Maybe he really is not hiding anything from you?"_

"_No. I know he is hiding something. I know it's really important, and I will do whatever I have to do to find out what it is."*_

The pain was gone as quickly as it came. I opened my eyes and saw the wolf watching me with its head slightly leaning to one side. I smiled a little and it turned away to look at Damon, Stefan and Elena who had just walked up to us. Elena was quite worried by the look of her, she seemed to be the only one reacting in the normal way to the wolf standing between us. Stefan stopped a few metres in front of Elena, but Damon walked straight up to the wolf, which growled at him. Damon chuckled, and looked straight at the wolf.

"I only want to talk to her. It would be handy if you moved." Damon started, "Hm, fine. I suppose I could make you move. See, I need to explain to this girl what she just heard. That would be so much easier if you would move."

"Please, she's so scared right now, and that's ok. I was too when I first found out. We just want to help her." I heard Elena say from where she stood.

The wolf looked at her, judging her before growling at Damon again.

"Damon, back away." Stefan instructed.

"Are you crazy?"

"He doesn't trust you, and you of all people should know what happens when they don't trust you and you hurt someone they care about." Elena told him. "Just get away from her."

"Oh for Gods sake. Fine, I'll move." Damon moaned, throwing his hands in the air, before walking back. "Happy now?"

The wolf stepped closer to me, and then stood by my side letting Stefan and Elena walk up to me. I was still trying to figure out why they were talking to the wolf like it could understand them. Elena and Stefan stood in front of me, Elena glanced at the wolf before nodding to Stefan. He looked at me, staring into my eyes. I tried to step back, his gaze making me feel uncomfortable.

"You do not remember anything that has happened this evening. You went out, you came home and decided to go for a walk in the woods to think about things. Damon, Elena and myself are going to take you home now. This si the first time you've seen or heard us this evening." Stefan said, and put his hand on my arm.

I felt myself nodding, then shook my head. I pulled away from him sharply and pushed him away from me.

"What the hell! Who do you think you are? You were talking about my death! You said he _killed_ me!" I screamed, "Stay away from me!"

"What the-" Elena started.

Suddenly, Damon was in front of me, holding me up against the tree by my neck. I clawed at his hand, trying to make him let go of me, but he held still and stared at me like Stefan had.

"You do not remember any of tonight."

"Get off me! Why do you keep saying that!" I choked.

I could hear the wolf snarling at him, Stefan and Elena yelling at him to put me down. Damon just shook his head, slamming me against the tree.

"How are you resisting our compulsion?" Damon asked, "In fact, how are you resisting _my_ compulsion?"

"What are you?"

"Answer me first, little girl."

"Put me down first." I spat at him.

"Answer me!"

The wolf was snarling louder now and before Stefan or Elena had time to warn Damon he had been knocked back by the wolf. I fell to the ground, landing with a groan. Everything hurt and I was pretty sure I was bleeding. Coughing, I tried to get air back into my lungs, but Elena knelt next to me. I moved from her quickly.

"What are you?" I whispered.

Elena looked at Stefan, then the wolf and then Damon who was laying on the floor beside the wolf that towered over him.

"We're vampires."

"vampires?" I repeated, not being able to believe it. "Like, blood drinking, turning into bats, fangy vampires?"

"Yes." Elena replied. "Now, you can either forget this, or we can help you understand."

Everything was falling into place. When I was little my dad had hidden a wooden stake under my bed, its still there. My brother had taught me to fight, my grandparents told me tales. At the time I thought the stories were all made up, fantasy, but they'd told me lots about vampires, witches and werewolves. They'd told me about angels, guardians and doppelgangers. I'd been so interested in that stuff at the time, but as I grew up I forgot about what they'd taught me. I wasn't about to forget again.

"Help me understand."

* * *

><p><strong>Much longer chapter this time! <strong>**Hope you all like it. :)**

**Please review, it honestly makes my day when I get an email saying somone has reviewed, or favourited or followed :D**

**Until next friday/ saturday,**

**Poison x**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Evie, Stefan, Elena and Damon sat around the table in Evie's kitchen. The wolf was pacing outside; refusing to let Evie out of its sight. The Vampires in the kitchen knew why the wolf wouldn't leave her alone. She was obviously special to him, what they couldn't work out was who the man behind the wolf was. As Stefan and Elena told Evie about their special diet and way of living, Damon watched her with interest. She had shown no fear in the woods, she wasn't giving into his compulsion, and her heart was thumping with anger and passion, not fear. Damon couldn't help it, he was intrigued by the girl who seemed older then she was. This girl had secrets, more then even she knew. Damon told her father he would look after her, he was going to keep to that promise, and he was going to find out her secrets too.

"So, you have any questions?" Stefan asked after telling me everything.

"Yeah. You said you and Elena are the non-human eating vampires, but what about Damon?" I asked, glancing at him.

"Damon does whatever he wants, he doesn't kill anyone though." Stefan replied, tense.

"Damon doesn't kill anyone you doesn't piss him off." He corrected.

I looked down at my hands, thinking through what they had told me. It was a lot to take in; even if most of it I had heard from my family. It was all real, vampires and werewolves were real. I had three vampires as my next door neighbours and it seemed I have a stalker werewolf too. This is insane. Unreal. Except, somehow it is really happening to me. An impossible world full of creatures that turn into wolves at the full moon and others that drink blood and can only go into the sun with a magic ring.

"Magic." I started, looking up quickly. "Magic's real."

Stefan and Elena looked at each other, and then nodded. I felt a smile creep onto my face.

"Not that kind of magic." Damon said. "You're family are dead. You can't bring them back."

My smile instantly fell off my face at his cold statement and I stood up. "It's late. I have school tomorrow, you should be going and I should go to bed."

They all looked at each other, then stood and moved towards the door. When I saw the door close, I heard a bark and saw the wolf looking through the kitchen window.

"You go away too!" I ordered, tears already filling my eyes, "Go!"

Reluctantly, the wolf walked away from my house, probably heading to the woods. To be honest, I didn't really care, I was already sick of the presence of those creatures in my life. I went to my living room, collapsing on the couch. I grabbed the blanket that lay folded up on the top and pulled it around me, already deciding tomorrow would be a day off school. I curled up in the corner of the couch, like I used to when I was younger. It was different know though, my dad or brother used to pull me into their lap and let me cry until I fell asleep, even then they wouldn't leave me. I didn't have that anymore. I had to depend on myself for much needed comfort.

I let the tears fall for hours, think about what used to happen when my brother and father were still alive. Sometime during the night I heard the door open, but I was too lost in grief to care about who was entering into my home. I could hear the noise of their shoes walking through the house, getting closer to me. I wasn't scared, if they killed me, they would be reuniting me with my family. Their footsteps stopped in front of me.

"Evie?" I heard a melodic voice say, "Oh my Evie."

I opened my eyes to see the man from my dream kneeling in front of me. His blonde hair and blue eyes stunned me, as I felt his fingers tenderly brushing my tears away. He moved to the couch next to me, pulling me into his lap once he was settled. His arms instantly wrapped around me, warming me throughout my entire body and his fingers brushed through my hair. I could feel him sigh and heard him whisper to me as I cried into his chest. He felt so familiar to me; I couldn't help but let myself be vulnerable with him. I cried in his arms for long enough that it got light outside and even then I continued to cry. I cried more tears then I ever thought it was even possible to have. The whole time he whispered to me, telling me things would get better, that I'd be truly happy again soon. I couldn't understand that though, I'd never been truly happy; just happy enough, content, grateful that those who were still alive were actually alive. There had always been a piece of me that was missing me, stopping me from achieving true happiness.

After all of the children had gone to school and the adults had gone to work, the street was quiet and I was still curled in the familiar stranger's arms. It wasn't until nearly an hour later that any noise was heard. My door slammed open and my name was being called. The man tensed and growled a little as Damon called my name. He carefully moved me off of him, put a finger to his lips and disappeared. Damon half ran into the room only seconds later. He took in my messy hair, puffy red face and crumpled clothes from the door then was directly in front of me. He put his hands either side of my face, stroking my cheeks with his thumbs.

"Are you ok, Evie?" He asked; worry lacing his voice, "What's happened?"

"They're dead, Damon." I whispered.

"Who are?"

"My family. All of them are dead. And they're not coming back. Last night... the magic... I thought I could get them back." I cried.

"Dammit! I knew I should've come back!" Damon growled, under his breath.

"They've left me, Damon. They've left me all on my own."

Damon moved onto the couch next to me, holding me close to his side. "They didn't leave you alone, Evie. They left you with me."

I could feel Damon stroking up and down my arm, his words slowly sinking in. "The letter."

"I met your dad once. He was a good guy. I promised to look after you. And I will." Damon mumbled into my hair. "I'm sorry about last night."

"It wasn't your fault."

"I almost strangle you to death, and you say it wasn't my fault." Damon chuckled, "You amaze me."

Damon stayed with me for the rest of the day. We talked a lot and he made me the best lasagne I had ever tasted. It was early evening now and Damon was half way through fixing my window. He pulled his top off before glancing back at me and winking. I retaliated by throwing the popcorn I was eating at him. I couldn't help but laugh at the face he made when had to pull popcorn out of his hair.

"Look at this, the eternal stud in a sticky situation with popcorn." Elena's voice drifted into the room. "Why exactly is Evie throwing popcorn at you?"

"I think the better question is, why is your top off?" Stefan said, looking at Damon and at me, "And why weren't you at school?"

"She had a day off. And I'm fixing her window; it's hot work." Damon answered for me, "And she's throwing the popcorn at me for that reason also, I'm so hot I make it pop."

Damon finished with a wink, I shook my head giggling, whilst Stefan and Elena tried to keep straight faces. Elena sat beside me on the couch and Stefan started to help Damon fix the window. Between the two of them, and their vampire super speed it was done in no time. Stefan ordered us pizza, and Elena and I somehow managed to bully Damon into watching The Notebook. Stefan was the most reluctant to watch it; Damon explained it was because Stefan would cry in it. That obviously made him agree quickly to watching it. Stefan and Elena cuddled together on the couch during the movie, Damon and I took the arm chairs.

Throughout the movie I kept glancing at Damon, watching him watch it. A few times, he had turned to look at me and I'd had to look away from the intensity in his gaze. I dared a glance at the couch Elena and Stefan were on, thinking about the guy from my bream. The guy who had been curled up with me just like those two hours before. I thought of asking Elena, Damon and Stefan if anything could have happened to make me dream of him, but I decided against it when I thought of their reactions to a strange man being in my house all night. I'd just have to figure it out on my own, like I had to figure out who that wolf was. A part of me had thought the wolf could be part of my family, but I wasn't sure. Maybe they weren't dead after all.

I had seen the bodies though. Surely that should've been enough for my over thinking mind to put that absurd idea out of my head. Whenever the Wolf was close to me, whenever I thought about it I had a feeling of familiarity, so somehow I must know it. Why is all this happening after my family have left me? I glance at Damon, he's words front his morning drifting through my mind, 'They left you with me.' Perhaps my dad had planned for this to happen, for Damon, Stefan and Elena to find me. Maybe Dad knew about the Wolf? Why wouldn't he just tell me, though? I really need to find the rest of that letter. Or maybe I just needed to look through my family's belongings? Everything is in the attic, we always kept everything, so I could.

Finally knowing what to do, I stood and walked out of the room. I didn't need to have super hearing to know that the other three had also stood and were following me out of the room. I jogged up the stairs, into my room. We had a key for the attic door, it was currently hiding in my jewellery box. A few minutes later the attic door was unlocked and I was walking up more stairs into the attic. Turning at the top of the stairs, I finally acknowledged to the others that I knew they were there.

"I have to find the rest of that letter. Or something that could give me any clue towards the letter or that wolf." I told them, easing the quizzical looks they each wore.

"You think you'll find it in here?" Elena asked.

I shrugged, "Maybe, everything is up here. There has to be a clue around here somewhere." I answered, reaching up for a box. "Just grab and box and start looking."

For a while we worked in silence, none of us finding anything helpful. I kept searching and although I knew the others didn't think I'd find anything, they patiently helped me search through the boxes. It was slow work, I would give up though, no matter what happens I would continue to search until I found something, anything to help me understand what's going on. A couple of hours later, the once organised room now had boxes thrown all around the room.

"Damon!" I cried suddenly.

Damon, Elena and Stefan all looked at me, confusion and alarm seeping from them.

"Yes?" Damon asked, hesitantly.

"You said you met my dad! You said he asked you to look after me. Surely, he must have given you some clue or reason why." I explained.

"You met her dad?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah. Years ago now." Damon replied, brushing off his brother's confusion.

"Why don't I know about this?" Stefan asked sternly.

"Because, dear brother, I have not told you every little thing I do in my life. In fact, there's a lot that you don't know- things that would make your hair grey instantly."

Damon's words sent a shiver down my spine. Stefan and Elena both looked wary, most likely thinking the same as me. Stefan was a vampire, he'd seen a whole lot of messed up stuff; how bad is what Damon had done? Deciding not to dwell on Damon's statement, I steered the topic back to what I wanted to talk about. I asked Damon if my dad had told him anything that could help us. My heart sank as he shook his head.

"Not really. No. Sorry, Evie."

I sighed, "Ok. Well, it's getting late. I think I'm gonna call it a night."

The others nodded and we all left the attic, making sure to lock it. I followed them downstairs to my front door and said goodbye. I turned around and walked to the back door, opening ti and slipping out into the darkness. I paused slightly as I saw the looming forest, but forced myself to carry on. Walking slowly, I attempted not to trip or stumble over the unknown objects on the forest floor. Regularly, I looked behind me to make sure I wasn't being followed by my vampire neighbours until I was deep enough into the forest. I sat down, crossing my legs and waited for him to come to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys!<strong>

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Please review, it makes me smile and lets me know if I'm doing the right thing with the writing :)**

**Thanks,**

**Poison x**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Damon had just walked out of Evie's house, with Stefan and Elena. The questions they were sending his way were already annoying the vampire, the Wolf could see that from where he was crouching in the woods. The Wolf hadn't been happy at all that the three vampires were helping Evie; he couldn't let her find out too much yet. If she found out too much too quickly she could go insane, he could lose her. Of course, he knew he couldn't take too long, she was already 17, in 6 months she'd be 18, then it would be a race against time before her 19th birthday. A growl rumbled through the Wolf's chest at the thought of what would happen then. The Wolf continued to watch the vampires as they made their way to their house, bickering between themselves, before he started towards the girl's house.

I waited until I was by the backdoor of Evie's house to change out of the Wolf's form. I let myself in and walked straight to the room that used to be her fathers. As soon as I walked in, I made for the large closet, pulling the doors open and pushing the back wall of the closet until I heard it click open. I smirked; glad to see that the old man hadn't been stupid enough to make any changes. I walked down the stairs into the secret basement of the house, walking straight for the corner where I knew it was hidden. I gripped onto the dusty sheet that had been thrown over it and pulled it off in one swift motion. Dropping the sheet, I reached my hand out to touch the old mirror, letting my fingertips softly graze down the flowered frame. As I touched it, I felt the electric current coursing through my body, memories of what used to be making me smile.

Covering the mirror with the sheet once again, I picked it up and moved upstairs. I gently placed the mirror on the floor as I walked into Evie's room for the key to the attic. Another smile crept onto my face as I picked up the key from her jewellery box; the owl necklace wasn't in there, I knew it was because she never takes it off. I quickly unlocked the attic, and hide the mirror in the back, knowing it wouldn't be long until she found it. It would give her a small clue, but not enough to hurt her. I touched the frame one last time, praying that my plan would work, and then hurried out of the house, remembering to lock the attic and put the key back. As soon as I was out of the back door, I shifted back into the Wolf and followed Evie's scent into the woods.

I watched Evie jump in fright a few minutes later at the growl that ripped through my throat at the sight of her sitting on the hard ground, shivering. I jogged over to her; lowering my head and softly whimpering when she moved back to show her I didn't mean to scare her. Her heartbeat slowed a little after that, so I moved closer to her, walking around her back and lying down. Thankfully, she understood why and leant back into my body, softly stroking my fur. I heard her small giggle ad I unwittingly purred.

"Guess you don't mind me stroking you, huh." She muttered, "You know something about my family. Did you know them? Do you know what was in the letter my father wrote for me?"

I shook my head, telling her the truth. I had no idea what was in that damn letter, but I wanted to. Someone else had the rest of that letter, and I was going to find out who. Evie wasn't the only one who wanted to know what the rest of the letter said- if he has written what I think he has, then he's lucky he's dead, because I would've dragged his death out, nice and slow. Evie can't find out too much yet without there being severe repercussions, I won't let that happen.

"Sometimes, I feel so alone." She sighed, "I sometimes hate them so much for leaving me, then I feel so terrible for thinking like that, it wasn't their fault. They didn't want to die, they didn't know or plan it. I just feel so alone sometimes, like I have nobody in the whole world."

I watched Evie squeeze her eyes shut, as her voice shook. I leant my head towards her a bit, letting my nose nudge her neck, before wiping her tear away with my nose, making her laugh a little. She petted my head, kissing the side of my head.

"I suppose, I have you now. I feel like Damon could be my friend, Elena and Stefan as well, but I feel so safe with you, so at peace, like I've known you forever."

Hesitantly, I licked the top of her shoulder, making her squirm a little. For a moment my heart stopped, maybe I had hurt her, or scared her, or just jumped right over the line. That was until I saw the smile on her face.

"Look now, my shoulders all wet with your slobber." She teased, poking my cheek.

I glanced down and frowned. Quietly growling, I nudged her bare feet.

"Yeah, I erm, forgot to put on shoes. I just wanted to see you."

For a while she stayed silent, rhythmically stroking my fur as she sank further into my body. As her heart and breathing settled into a slow beat, I curled closer around her, keeping her warm and safe. Like I always have, and always will.

I built the room around her in her dream. A large stone built room, tapestries hanging from the cold walls, a thick fur rug on the floor in front of an area of raised floor where the large Queen sized bed four poster bed sat. The candles around the room were all lit giving the room some much needed light, and outside of the window the full moon shone down. I was standing on the step leading to the bed, whilst Evie stood in the middle of the room, looking around the room slowly. The look on her face almost made me change the scene; it looked like this room was a memory of a memory for her. I thought for a moment I had gone too far, that she was remembering until she turned to face me.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"I don't know. This is your dream, only you can answer that question." I lied easily, knowing the truth would be too much right now.

"Why are you always in my dreams?" She asked.

I smirked, she had no idea who I was, why I was here, or even how. She was completely clueless. "Like I said, this is your dream."

"So, why am I dreaming about you like this, and not as the Wolf?"

Perhaps she wasn't as clueless as I thought. The idea of her already knowing made me grimace, as she stepped towards me. If she already knew that, then what else could she know, or at least work out soon? Then my plan wouldn't go the way I wanted it to, and I didn't like it when things don't turn out the way I planned. Evie walked up the step and sat down on the bed, shuffling into the middle.

"I'm right then, you are the Wolf." She stated, as I sat on the bed next to her. "Why are you only human in my dreams? You're always the Wolf when I'm awake."

"Trust me, it's safer this way." I answered.

"For who? You or me?" she asked, facing me.

"Both of us."

"So, why were you human when you were in my house yesterday?"

I reached out for her, playing with her soft hair before answering, "You were crying."

Evie was silent for a moment, but the genuine shock was written all over her face. "S-so, you abandoned your safety because some girl was crying?"

"No." I smiled a little, "I remained vigilant so I could comfort you."

"Still, it was a dumbass move. I'm not worth it."

I grasped Evie's chin, forcing to look at me, "Evangeline Rose Hunter, listen to me well and do not forget what I am about to say. You are not just some girl. You are worth what I did, I would do it again. I will always be here to protect you from anything and everything, no matter how dangerous the situations are. I will protect you, because I never want to see you cry again."

Whilst I was talking I could see Evie's eyes softening. She stayed quiet a moment, letting me play with her hair, but within a second her barriers were back up and she was on the other side of the bed. She stood next to it, shaking her head, her hands forming fists. I jumped up, terror filling me. I must've said something wrong, slipped out up somehow and given too much away. She was remembering too soon. I had to stop it. I moved towards her, but she flung her arms out in front of her.

"No! Don't come any closer to me!" the fear she felt was obvious in her eyes, her voice, the way she kept her arms stretched in front of her to try keep me away.

"Evie, please. It's me." I murmured.

She had never been this scared of me. I've done some monstrous things, but the fear that had a hold of her now had never been there before. Even after she watched the massacre of the village, after she heard the screams, after the silence. She never looked at me like this. Then I thought, she knew me as the Wolf mainly. Of course she'd be scared of me now.

"I don't know you!" She screamed, ending my thought pattern.

How could she not remember me? No. No. I shook my head, this can't be happening like this. She can't not remember me now. Not after all I had done to get here. Not after I made Stefan forget ever meeting the Hunters. I had been lucky in the 1920s, it was easy to make him forget then. It must be because of that damn Damon Salvatore.

"I don't know you! You're just some guy from dream! You're just some Wolf that follows me around like a lost puppy! I don't even know your name! You can't protect me! Nobody can protect me! Nobody can even get close to me! Haven't you realised yet, from all the time you've been watching me!? I'm alone! Completely alone! I promised them it wouldn't happen again!"

"Promised who, what wouldn't happen?"

She didn't reply. She just stood, shaking and crying. I grasped her arms and pulled her on the bed with me, trapping her in my arms.

"Everyone who gets close to me dies."

"That can't be true."

"Then tell me why my whole family is dead. Why my best friend is dead. Everyone who cares about me dies."

Oh. This is about her family. She hadn't remembered after all. My whole body relaxed knowing that she hadn't remembered. My moment of peace was short lived though; she believed it was her fault her family weren't here. She'd been holding onto that guilt for all this time.

"I'm not going to die."

"No, because you're going to leave me."

"I'm not leaving you, and I'm not going to die. I have 9 lives, right." I joked, trying to relieve the tension.

"That's cats. Wolves are from dogs." She sniffed, her exhausted body leaning against mine.

I pulled us both down onto the bed, "Well, I am rather partial to a saucer of milk every now and then."

I heard her tired giggle and sigh. She moved so she was right against me, her head on my chest. I glanced down at her as my body froze.

"If you won't tell me your name, I'll have to give you one." She paused for a moment, thinking. "Frodo."

"Frodo? Isn't that a dwarf?"

"He's a hobbit!" Evie gasped.

"Oh, right. Of course, how could I forget." I murmured sarcastically.

"I've changed my mind." Evie started, yawning, "You're name is now Numpty."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys!<strong> **Here's the new chapter!**

**I hope you all enjoy it, and wonder if any of you think you know who the mystery man is?**

**Please review, and tell me what you thought of the chapter and the story so far.**

**Thanks,**

**Poison x**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Damon and Evie were sitting on Evie's couch in her front room, there discarded dinner on the table in front of them. They both had a set of cards in their hands, the rest of the deck sitting neatly between them. The radio played softly in the background, the lights throughout the downstairs of the house all turned on. It was Sunday evening, and Evie was painfully aware of the fact that she had school tomorrow, and a meeting. Damon had sensed that something was off with her all day, but hadn't mentioned it, giving her the distraction she needed for a few blessed hours.

"DO you have any 4's?"

"Nope. Go fish." I waited for Damon to pick up a card, and put down another. "Do you have any Jack's?"

Damon grimaced, "Yeah, I have two."

It had been almost 4 weeks now since I had meet Numpty in the woods. 3 weeks exactly since Damon had turned up at my house exclaiming he was bored. Sunday was Elena and Stefan's date day, so Damon had decided I was to entertain him on Sunday's. The first Sunday Damon had been at my house, I was forced to cook a roast dinner. The next week, Damon had cooked; tonight we had had a take away. I had a horrible feeling that next week was my turn to cook again. I had another horrible feeling that Damon was here to check on me as well. He relished in having time away from his brother and Elena. Elena and Stefan had tried to talk to me at school, Elena had come to my house, but I had hid so she couldn't come in. I couldn't stop Damon though, he just walked in on the first Sunday, and then when I locked the door, he broke it.

I was trying to be distant, cold even, but they weren't making it easy. I had realised when I had woken up after that dream that I had been letting myself get too close to my 3 new neighbours. I knew they're vampires, but they can still die somehow. Damon is making it the most difficult though; he was making my defences crumble away. It was obvious when he sat for almost 5 hours playing Monopoly with me, when he had sat and watched re runs of FRIENDs with me, when he gave in and agreed to play GO Fish, in stead of Poker because I didn't know how to play. Damon Salvatore was slowly making me feel things that I didn't want to feel, and I was sure he knew he was. Sometime I would catch him watching me with softness in his eyes that wasn't usually there. He didn't force me to do things like other people would; when we watched FRIENDs he just let me watch in silence without trying to start a conversation. He did however tease me when I cried during some of the episodes.

Numpty had been hanging around too, but I wouldn't talk to him too much. Damon hadn't been happy at all that I'd named the Wolf, but had slightly relented when I told him I couldn't keep calling the annoying stalker wolf, the Wolf. That could have been more because I had called Numpty 'annoying'. That hadn't helped these strange feelings at all, they just strengthened, but I did have an angry feeling at Damon for not being nice to my Wolf. I had had a few dreams of Human Numpty; he wanted to know why I wasn't talking to him so much now. I'd managed to get away with not answering him by changing the subject, but I think he was getting annoyed with me now. The few days after I'd spend with Damon, Human Numpty didn't invade my dreams at all.

"I still think you're cheating." Damon grumbled.

"Why re you here?" I asked at the same time.

""I get bored on Sunday's, you know that."

"Damon, I'm not stupid. There's more to it, isn't there."

"No."

"Damon, you wouldn't spend your Sundays playing Go Fish and watching FRIENDs just because you're bored." I pressed.

"You have no idea what I would do because of boredom." Damon snapped back.

"You wouldn't spend it with a human, without killing them or feeding off them. Neither of which you've done to me."

"How do you know that? I could have simply compelled you to forget."

"You wouldn't do that though."

"Wouldn't I?" Damon asked, his eyes darkening.

I faltered for a moment, before seeing something flash across his eyes, "No. No, you wouldn't."

"And why are you so sure of that, Miss Hunter?"

"Because you've begun to feel something for me. And that's incredibly stupid of you." I replied, daringly.

The look on Damon's face told me that my assumption was right; he was starting to have feelings for me. I had first thought of it when he started helping me with things around the house, then Elena had spoken to me about him; not to get too close, and I'm pretty sure he's now begun to break things so he can come and fix them. He's been really sweet, and after the night I spent in the woods with Numpty, when I got back in the morning, Damon had been in my house looking for me. I sighed, I did feel safe with Damon, and I did like him. He looked after me, he protected me, he could be kind and funny, he saw how broken I really was, yet didn't back away. It didn't matter though, not really.

"Incredibly stupid, huh? I suppose this is about your family." Damon started, "You know, when I want something, I usually get it."

"Like you got Elena?" I pointed out.

Damon paused for a second, he was probably wondering how I knew, what I knew. "I've learnt a lot since then."

"Like what?"

Damon leant forward from where he was sitting on the couch, towards me until he was practically on top of me. I wasn't sure whther I should flinch or not, a part of me wanted to, another part wanted to get closer. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing how he affects me though, so I stayed exactly where I was. He moved his face closer to mine, before whispering in my ear.

"I never give up."

Just like that, Damon had moved away from me. I shivered as his warmth left me and his words sunk in. He never gives up, and he didn't tell me I was wrong. My body buzzed at the thought- Damon Salvatore liked me, he wanted me. It had only been a month since I had met Elena and the Salvatore's, since I had met Numpty. It was strange; I never thought anything like this could happen. I didn't want it to, not if they ended up dead like my family and best friend.

"Well, I'm gonna head out." Damon interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh, erm, ok."

He stood up off of the couch and walked to me, leaning over me again. His hands were either side of my head, his breath fanned my face.

"Just remember; I don't give up when I want something. I want you, and we're vampires; not so easy to kill us." Suddenly, his lips were on mine, but just as quickly they disappeared, "Oh, and don't forget, it's your turn to cook next week."

I had sat completely still for over an hour after Damon had left, thinking about how quickly the night had escalated. I still wasn't quite sure what to do about the situation; on the one hand, Damon was right, he was a vampire and they were difficult to kill. However, it could be done and if I let them get too close, it would. Sighing resolutely, I got up and moved upstairs to my room. I grabbed the attic key, and then walked over to the door, unlocking it and swinging it open. I needed to find the rest of the letter, and tonight I wouldn't give up until I found it. I walked up the stairs into the attic, flicking on the light and glancing around.

My skin prickled, something was different. Taking a deep breath, I tried to shake the feeling; no one could get into this room, I was the only one who knew where the key was kept. Moving towards the boxes that hadn't yet been looked through, I sat on the floor and started rifling through boxes that contained photos of my family, of our lives together. I lost myself as I looked through my life, all of my memories. Nostalgia overcame me, leaving me with tears in my eyes, threatening to spill over.

Shaking my head, I decided not to cry over this again, to put it out of my mind and focus on my task. I pushed he box aside and stood up, stretching my body as far as I could. I glanced around again, looking for anything that could help me. I cast my eyes over the corner of the attic, quickly doing a double take when I saw a white glow. I started walking towards the light, intrigued by the object I couldn't remember seeing before. As I took each step towards the mysterious object, my heat pounded harder, whatever it was seemed to pulsate, calling out to me.

Standing in front of the object, I could feel just how drawn I was to it. A part of my mind was begging for me to uncover it, another part was too scared. I was stuck, my hand hovering in the air, ready to grasp the material covering the tall object. I could feel my heart beating ferociously, the object in front of me willing me to look. Pushing my fear aside, I grabbed hold of the glowing material and pulled it off of the object.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

Evie dropped the sheet that had been covering the object she now knew was a mirror; an antique mirror. It was oval shaped, held up by an equally old fashioned stand with clawed feet. Surrounding the mirror were small flowers, each perfectly hand crafted. Evie was in awe of the mirror, she had never seen anything so beautiful. She reached out to touch the frame, only to gasp and whip her hand back away from the mirror. Her eyes flashed as she cradled her burnt hand. She looked at herself in the mirror, suddenly feeling too tired to move, too tired to even stand. As she realised that, her legs gave out from beneath her. Evie Hunter was asleep before she even hit the floor.

The next morning, I woke up in my bed; a mirror standing beside my door. My head ached as I opened my eyes; a painful pulsating throb echoing through my head, making me wish I could go back to sleep. I sat up, cradling my head in my hands and groaning quietly. I glanced at my clock, and then forced myself out of my bed. The first thing I wanted was painkillers; the pounding in my head was becoming worse with every step I took down the stairs. I slowly walked into my kitchen, pouring myself a glass of water and swallowing two tablets with it. I put two pieces of bread in the toaster, putting butter beside my plate as I waited for it. Rubbing my forehead, I waited for the painkillers to start working, knowing that a headache was the last thing I needed today.

A few minutes later, I was sitting down at the table with my toast and apple juice mentally going though a list of what I would need for the day ahead. I grimaced as I thought about the meeting that was going to happen today. I would have to sit and listen to the same concerns, the same questions about my house, my life, my schooling. I would have to stay calm as I was told again that it would be best for me to leave my home. Today, I certainly didn't need that kind of pressure; even with the painkillers, my headache wasn't easing. I would just have to keep as calm as possible, if they saw me crack I would lose everything. Sighing, I continued eating my breakfast, until I heard my front door open and close. Slowly, I got up from my chair, grasping a knife as I walked through my kitchen. As I rounded the corner of my kitchen, I flung the knife out around me and towards the intruder.

"Now, now, Evie. Be careful with what you do with that thing; you could hurt yourself." Damon smirked, holding the handle of the knife.

"How the hell did you get in my house?" I grumbled, deciding to ignore his comment.

"With my key." Damon replied, nonchalantly, as he walked past me.

I stood, stunned as Damon made himself at home. Questions flew through my mind, not settling long enough for me to think any of them through. I followed him through to the dining room eventually, to find him helping himself to my breakfast. I snatched my toast out of his hand, and took a bite myself, trying to ignore his self assured smile.

"Why are you here, Damon? How did you even get a key?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright after last night. Stefan and Elena don't expect you to go to school today. Elena said you were completely out of it last night." I felt Damon's hand in mine, "What happened, Evie?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Elena came by last night after I'd left. She said she found you in the attic on the floor. She said you were completely out of it and kept mumbling about a mirror." Damon explained, "So, what the hell happened."

"I don't know. Right now I don't have time to worry about it; I need to get to school."

"I'll drive you; you look like death."

Scowling, I walked back upstairs to get dressed for the day, choosing something relatively smart for my meeting. I glanced at the mirror stood beside my door; my headache increasing as I did. I tried ignoring it, as I double checked my outfit in the mirror. Before my eyes my outfit changed into a floor length purple and grey dress, the bodice tightly done up. As quickly as I'd seen it, my t-shirt and jeans were back. I squeezed my eyes shut; my headache seemed to be making me hallucinate not as well.

I walked back downstairs to Damon in a worse mood then when I had left him. He didn't say anything, just sent me a look and shrugged his jacket back on. I was still reeling as we sat in the car, an awkward silence hanging between us. I saw Damon open his mouth a few times, as if he was going to say something before shaking his head and deciding not to. We were just around the corner of my school when it finally got too much for me.

"Say what you want to say, Damon." I snapped.

"I don't want to say anything." Damon replied, as he stopped the car by the side of the curb.

"Oh, really?" So you just happened to develop fish like characteristics whilst I was getting changed then?"

"What the hell happened to _you _when you were getting changed?" He retaliated.

"Nothing." I snapped, "I really don't appreciate you just walking into my house, getting yourself a key. It's rude."

"Well, I don't appreciate you turning into a bitch, just because I'm concerned about you."

"I don't need, or want, your concern Damon. You seriously need to learn boundaries."

Leaving it at that, I threw the car door open and slammed it shut. Quickly walking into school, I ignored the niggling feeling that settled in my stomach; telling me to go back and apologise to Damon. I decided instead to focus my negative energy on everything else I was doing, like slamming my locker open and closed, throwing my unneeded belongings in and stomping to class.

It was half way through my second class when my mood changed. I'd been getting steadily more and more frustrated as Elena and Stefan tried to lighten my mood, or find out what was wrong. I was sitting with Elena in the desk beside me, and Stefan behind her, listening to our math teacher drone on, when there was a knock on the door. A boy walked in, looking as if he was struggling as he held a wooden box. I sat up straighter, recognising the box immediately. It was exactly like the ones I had found on my door step.

"Package for Miss Hunter." The boy said, robotically.

Beside me, I heard Stefan whisper to Elena, telling her that the boy had been compelled and she agreed quietly, before telling me not to let him now I where I was. I ignored her, aching to be given the box. I stood up, the boy walking towards me, and snatched the box away from him. I could hear my teacher moaning about his class being interrupted, but ignored his demand to not open the box. I peeked inside; already knowing what would be inside; a white rose and two pieces of paper. I pulled out the two pieces of paper, surprised to see what was written on them. One instructed me that the boy would look after the box until I went home; the other was a short note.

'_You seem tightly wound today love. Meet me on your lunch break; wherever you are, I shall be. Keep calm, Miss Hunter. N.' _

I smiled as I read the note, finally realising without a doubt who was sending me the boxes; Numpty, my wolf. I put the pieces of paper back in the box, and then pulled out the white rose. As I smelt the rose, I could feel my whole body relax. I placed the rose back in the box, and thanked the boy who had taken the box and left. Turning to Elena, I smiled and pulled out my phone, sending an apologetic text to Damon. Almost immediately I got a reply, '_I expect severe grovelling later x' _I giggled a little at the kiss on the end of his reply, before my teacher shouted at me.

My other lesson before lunch went by incredibly slowly, and I made my way outside as soon as my lesson had finished. I quickly went to the very end of the school field, and sat with my lunch. A few minutes later, I felt fur tickling my neck and Numpty's tongue on my cheek. I giggled, before swatting away his nose. I leant back onto him as he laid behind me, feeling his body warm me.

"So, what do those dates mean? And the words? They don't mean anything to me."

I felt Numpty's growl before I heard it, and guessed that meant he didn't want to talk about the boxes. So, instead of continuing, I turned and curled into his body, stroking his fur. I let my eyes drift closed, only just realising that my headache had subsided. I sighed happily and calmly, now feeling prepared for the meeting that I would be going into after the lunch hour was over.

"How did you know I was angry today?" I asked, my eyes still closed.

"You were making it rather easy to see, sweetheart." Numpty's voice replied in my head, "I'm glad the box cheered you up. However, I was surprised you came to see me."

"I don't want you to die."

"I won't."

"Everyone I've ever cared for has." I mumbled into his fur.

"That doesn't mean that you should never care for people again. You need friends around you. You need to let yourself care about people before you forget how to, before you forget what its like."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

Evie sat, leaning against the Wolf, for the remainder of the lunch break. They talked about casual, unimportant things, until they lapsed into a comfortable silence. The pair seemed completely still, except for Evie's fingers softly stroking the Wolf's fur and their chests moving as they breathed. The world around them seemed still, relaxed. However, both knew it would have to end all too soon. The Wolf slowly picked up his head, nudging Evie's legs, who opened her eyes and stretched out. The glint in the Wolf's eyes seemed to be telling Evie to stay calm, to which she smiled reassuringly and stroked the Wolf's fur one last time before walking away from him. The Wolf stilled for a moment, watching the girl walk away. All day he had noticed how tired and ill she looked; a massive part of him worried that it was his fault, that he had pushed things on her too fast. Above everything else, he hoped it was only a headache that weakened her, that it wouldn't deteriorate any further, and that he wouldn't have to go through this painful cycle again.

I walked down the hallway of my school, heading towards the meeting room I had been in many times before. I had already been to my locker to get the forms and letters that I knew I would be asked for. I had also spoken to Elena, who was going to find me after class to give me the notes and homework I would miss. I stopped outside the meeting room and sat down on one of the chairs. I was early. I knew that, I always made a point of being early, and they always seemed to make a point of being late. There were still students walking around; to lockers, to class, to try and ditch. They all barely noticed me; I had gone back to being the invisible girl, the way I liked it. However, Numpty's words came back to me, '_You need to let yourself care about people before you forget how to, before you forget what it's like.' _I did care about people. I cared about him, Damon, Elena and Stefan.

I sat for another 10 minutes before they arrived; the social worker, the solicitors and my headmaster. We all walked into the meeting room and sat down, the three of them opposite me. They all got out their papers, as I did the same. I had everything organised for who and when it would be needed. My social worker, Anna, was the first one to look at me.

"Hi, Evangeline. You look much better then the last time I saw you." She said, with a smile.

I hated her calling me Evangeline. My mother was the only one who called me that, I much preferred Evie, which Anna knew. I wasn't sure how to respond to her backhanded compliment, so I just smiled at her and handed her the paper work she wanted. Anna looked through all the paper work I had just given her, adding to her own when necessary, then handed it to the solicitor. It was all done in silence; everyone wore the same stern facial expression, except Anna who wore a stupid smile that was supposed to keep me at ease.

"It seems that everything is in order." Mr Green, the solicitor told me. "There are just a few things that we need to discuss with you, however."

I nodded; there was always something they had to discuss with me.

"The first of which, is you; how are you getting on at school, how are you getting on at home, the offer for us to find you accommodation with a family still stands." Anna continued from Mr Green.

"I'm perfectly fine, Anna. As you can see from my grades, I am still maintaining a B average in my classes; I'm also coping incredibly well with living in my house on my own. I understand that the offer is still there, but once again I'm going to have to refuse you." I replied.

"What about friends?" Anna asked, slyly.

She knew she could always catch me out with that question. I never had any friends in our previous meetings, but now I did. I had Damon, Elena, Stefan and Numpty. They cared about me. I cared about them. We did spend time together. I sighed as I realised that they were definitely my friends, and the danger that that would put them in. Numpty was right though, I had to let myself care about people before I forgot how to. Damon was right as well; he, Elena, and Stefan were all vampires, they were harder to kill. Smiling, I looked at Anna.

"I have friends."

Anna looked at me with surprise, before masking it and smiling at me.

"Well, that's fantastic. I'm glad you're finally making friends again." Anna replied, "There is something else, though. There have been reports of a wolf around your area. Apparently, it has been in, and out, of the woods. It might not be safe for you to stay there on your own."

I gasped, knowing exactly what she was talking about; Numpty. I'd have to tell him to be more careful about where he goes and who he allows to see him.

"I'm sure I'll be safe. I have my friends next door, who come to my house a lot... and I go to there's too." I easily replied.

It was partly true; they did come to my house a lot, especially Damon, and I'm sure if anything happened to me they'd be able to hear it. I knew nothing would happen though. Numpty and Damon would never allow it, but Anna doesn't know that.

"They aren't there all the time, though. There is still a danger."

I scoffed; Damon seemed to be at mine, more then his own home. I couldn't seem to get rid of him half the time. And it seemed whenever he wasn't there, Numpty was somewhere near.

"I'm sure if anything happened I can call them." I said, "They're only next door, it wont take them long to get to me, but thank you for your concern. Besides, everyone else in my street is in the same danger as me, surely."

"I really think you should reconsider letting me find you a placement." Anna tried.

"Do I still have money?" I asked.

"Well, yes but-"

"Actually, Miss Hunter, that was another point we needed to discuss with you." Mr Green interrupted, "It seems that you have been given more inheritance."

"More inheritance? I thought I already had everything of my family's in my name? What else is there?" I asked, confused.

"The inheritance is not from your family, Miss Hunter." Mr Green began to explain, "It seems that two brothers have left everything they own to you."

My mind boggled, the only two brothers I knew were Damon and Stefan. They were still alive, though- technically. It wouldn't make any sense for them to give me their belongings. If it was them, I certainly couldn't take it.

"They have left you a total of 7 estates; including 3 flats, 3 manors and a castle; as well as 5 plots of land. They've also left you 3 cars, a selection of jewellery and an incredibly large sum of money." Mr Green continued, handing me two envelopes, "The entirety of the inheritance are in these."

"Who left me all that?" I asked, astounded.

"A Mr Finn and Mr Kol Mikealson. "

"Who?" I asked, not recognising the names.

"Apparently, they were friends of your family."

I got home later that day to find Damon cooking in my kitchen. I dropped my bag on the table and frowned, had he forgotten what we spoke about this morning? I was still sifting through my memories, trying to remember who my mystery inheritors were. I couldn't remember ever hearing the name Mikealson, let alone two of them. Damon turned to look at me with a smile.

"Welcome home."

"What are you doing in my house, Damon?"

"Stefan called, told me you had had a bad time at the meeting." He explained, "And, also I felt somewhat responsible for you having a bad start to the day."

"Somewhat responsible?" I scoffed.

"Hey, you're the one who had a personality transplant whilst getting dressed." Damon retorted, "You do look much better now, though. Not so sickly."

"Thanks, I do feel better actually."

"Good. What was wrong earlier?" Damon asked, stirring at the pot.

"I just had a headache."

I paused after replying. Maybe I should tell him the truth; by the way he looked at me he knew that I was lying. Well, not exactly lying, just hiding some of the truth. He walked over to me, probably sensing my faltering. I looked down, breaking our intense stare. A moment later, Damon's black shoes were in my vision and his fingers were on my chin, moving my face to look at him again.

"Tell me."

"Are you trying to compel me?" I asked.

"If I were trying to compel you, you'd do as I say." Damon laughed, "I want you to want to tell me."

"It wasn't just a headache." I mumbled, "The mirror that Elena had told you I was mumbling about. I found it in my attic, it's in my room now."

"Carry on." Damon urged, stroking my cheek with his thumb when I faltered.

"When I first saw it, I got a blinding headache all of a sudden, and then blacked out. When I woke up this morning, I still had a headache. And when I went to get changed I looked in it and got really dizzy, my headache got worse and-"

"And?"

"I saw me, but a different me. An older me, well not older; from a different time, in different clothes and with different hair." I rambled, realising how crazy I sounded.

Damon just looked at me and nodded, "The mirror is in your room, yes?"

I nodded back and let him go upstairs by himself. He knew where my room was, and in this instance I trusted him not to look through my stuff. I stayed sitting in my chair, looking over at the food coking on the stove. Spaghetti bolognaise by the look of it. Sighing, I stood up and moved over to the stove, stirring the contents of the pans. I didn't have to wait for long for Damon to get back. He pushed me away from the stove with his hip, before stirring.

"There's definitely something weird about it. Have you seen it before?"

"No." I answered, shaking my head.

"You found it in the attic?"

"Yes." I answered, starting to get annoyed with the interrogation.

"Well, that doesn't make sense. Stefan, Elena and us looked through the whole attic, trying to find the other half of the letter. Someone would have seen the mirror."

"Maybe Elena or Stefan did? They might not have told us." I suggested.

"Nope. I've already called them and shot down that idea."

"Oh. What other explanations could there be, though?"

"I'm not sure. Someone could have put it there, or there may have been some kind of spell put over it to keep it hidden."

"Magic? You think a witch hid it, or someone broke into my house and put it there?"

"We might be able to find out." Damon said slowly, "I guess it's time to call an old friend."


End file.
